My Anchor
by Angelprinczess
Summary: Squinoa It's Rinoa and Squall's anniversary. Rinoa is devasted when Cid sends Squall on a mission, but a pleasant surprise is waiting for her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the song "Anchor" by Lifehouse.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is a one-chapter Squinoa. It's set to the song "Anchor" by Lifehouse. Warning: Major Mush! Enjoy!

My Anchor

Everything was peaceful throughout Balamb Garden. Two people were especially happy: Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. They had been dating for one year and today was their anniversary.

Inside of her dorm, Rinoa was humming to herself. Squall had promised a special surprise for her tonight. Over the past year, Rinoa had watched as Squall was transformed from an introverted lone-wolf to an open, friendly guy. Well, at least he was friendly to her. She smiled, remembering the time he had practically killed Irvine for flirting with her. He was so protective, and she loved him for it. She had never felt as much love for a human being as she did for Squall Leonhart.

There was a knock at her door. "Rinoa?" 

Smiling, she opened the door. "Hey, Squall!" Her smile vanished as she saw the disappointed look on Squall's face. "What's wrong?"

Squall entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Rinoa, you're not going to like this..."

"What is it, Squall? You know that you can tell me anything." She grinned. "Besides, I'm too happy today to worry about anything. I suppose that the only thing that could possibly ruin my good mood is if you told me Cid assigned you a mission tonight." She said jokingly.

"Well, that just it." Squall said.

Rinoa's face turned white. "He didn't."

Squall nodded. "I'm so sorry, Rinoa."

"But it's our anniversary!" She exclaimed. "Cid knows that! Why would he send you on a mission _tonight_?" She asked incredulously.

Squall shrugged. "He said it was urgent. There's now way out of it."

Tears filled Rinoa's eyes. "So I'm going to be alone on our first anniversary?"

Seeing Rinoa so upset broke Squall's heart. "I really am sorry, Rinoa. Why don't you listen to your favorite radio station tonight? I'm sure that will cheer you up." He told her.

"You think that listening to a radio station is going to solve everything?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course not." He sighed. "It's just that, my mission involves a radio station. Who knows...maybe you'll hear me over the air."

Rinoa nodded. "I'll be sure to listen."

Squall smiled gently. "Good." He held her tightly. "I have to go now."

"Now? Why so soon?" She asked.

"Orders." Squall kissed her softly. "I love you."

Brightening at his words, she smiled. "I love you, too, Squall. Be safe."

He nodded and exited the room. This was it.

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa sat on her bed, looking up at the night sky. _I wonder what Squall's doing right now..._

In the background, Rinoa's radio played softly. She was hoping to hear even a second of Squall's voice. The song ended and the DJ's voice came over the speakers. "This next song is for a very special girl out there. I have her boyfriend here right now. Today is their one year anniversary and he wants to personally sing a song for her, so here he is!"

Rinoa's breath caught in her throat. _It couldn't be! Could it...?_

The man came onto the radio. "This is a song that I wrote for my girlfriend, Rinoa. I'm so sorry that I left you alone on our anniversary. I hope this makes up for it."

Rinoa sat there, stunned, as the music began to play. _He didn't really go on a mission..._

Squall began singing the song:

"I stand with a blank expression now

And I can't believe myself

Would someone tell me

How did I get here

I am walking

Changing slowly

I am chasing

Climbing closer

_I've never heard Squall sing before. He sounds amazing! I still can't believe that he's doing this..._

I know that I'll never be alone

You will never let me go

You are my anchor

Hold my hand

While I'm sinking in the sand

No one else could understand

You are my anchor

Realizing what Squall was talking about, she smiled as tears slipped from her eyes. _He really thinks I did that to him?_

It seems that I lost track of time

And I can't believe my mind

Would you save me

If I reached out to you

I am waiting

Watching, standing

I am reaching

Climbing closer

I know that I'll never be alone

You will never let me go

You are my anchor

Hold my hand

While I'm sinking in the sand

No one else could understand

You are my anchor

Rinoa could no longer control herself. She began crying uncontrollably, she was so full of happiness. This was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her

I am walking

Changing slowly

I am chasing

Climbing closer

I know that I'll never be alone

You will never let me go

You are my anchor

Hold my hand

While I'm sinking in the sand

No one else could understand

You are my anchor

The song ended and Squall spoke up again. "Rinoa Heartilly, I love you more than life itself. I never want to be apart from you. Rinoa, will you marry me?"

The DJ came on the radio again. "You heard the man, Rinoa Heartilly. Call us now at 687-9857 with your answer."

Trembling, Rinoa picked up the phone. She couldn't believe that Squall had just proposed to her over the radio. She dialed the number with a shaky hand and waited for the DJ to answer.

"Hello, Balamb Hits 98.57." The DJ answered.

"This is R-Rinoa Heartilly." She said nervously.

"Hey! You're live on the air Ms. Heartilly. Your man is waiting for an answer. So, what's it gonna be?"

"Does he even have to ask? Of course the answer is yes!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"You've made your man very happy. Here, I'll put him on. Keep in mind that you're still on the air, though."

"Rinoa?" Squall asked. "You really said yes?"

"Of course!" Rinoa said, sniffling from all her crying. "I love you so much, Squall. I can't believe you did that for me."

"I meant every word that I said." He told her.

"Squall?" She asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Rinoa, anything."

"Can you please come home now?"

Squall smiled to himself. "Definitely. I'm on my way right now."

The DJ came back on the air, misty-eyed himself. "Well now...was that great or what? You only see love like this once in a lifetime. I can tell that these two are going to live happily ever after." And they did just that.

Author's Note: I hope that you all liked this. It was just something that I thought about today while listening to the song. Was it too mushy? Review please! 


End file.
